


[Podfic] I am not in love with you

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Introspections [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Introspection, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Introspections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] I am not in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I am not in love with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563802) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/I-am-not-in-love-with-you-eat6nq)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/i-am-not-in-love-with-you)


End file.
